


Sink

by rinre



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinre/pseuds/rinre
Summary: There is a lake, and Gura floats. Amelia just thinks it's fair if she joins her.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 287





	Sink

The water feels refreshing around Amelia’s ankles and she throws her head back, eyes closed, capturing the sunlight on her skin. She’s sitting on the edge of the lake, still not completely underwater, but planning to take a dip soon. For now, she enjoys the company and the feeling of being surrounded by nature on such a nice and warm weekend.

Her smile is involuntary, widening when she hears the screams of her friends messing around. Kiara has apparently started a splashing war against Calliope when she refused to undress and show everyone her smoking body. The water splashed onto Ina’s iPad, and for all the calm and tranquility inherent to that girl, messing with her art tools was a big mistake. Amelia opens her eyes when the screams get louder only to see tentacles spinning fast, beating on the surface of the lake like a motorboat and absolutely drenching everyone in sight.

And then there is Gura, mindlessly floating on her back, away from the chaos.

Amelia’s expression softens. She loves watching Gura in her natural habitat – or at least, the closest to it they could be right now. It wasn’t the wide open ocean, but it was still a body of water, and Gura looked incredibly relaxed. Amelia wonders what goes on inside the shark’s mind in times like these. She loves that there is a part of Gura that she doesn’t understand completely.

As if sensing her staring, Gura opens her eyes and sinks back into the water, looking at Amelia from afar. She grins and waves. “Come on, Ame! The water is nice!”

She sounds like an excited child and Amelia’s stomach flutters. “Alright, alright.” She smirks before pushing herself into the lake.

At first, she feels cold. With a shiver, Amelia starts swimming to get her blood flowing, and by the time she reaches Gura, she feels great.

Inertia carries her farther than intended, and she bumps into Gura with her knees. Gura giggles, holding Amelia by the waist, and her fingers feel nice on her skin underwater. “Here you are.”

“Here I am,” Amelia doesn’t pull back. “Where to, captain?”

“Hmm,” Gura looks over her shoulder to check on the other three girls, and sees that the scene shifted from Ina relentlessly assaulting them to Calliope and Kiara banding together to strike back. Kiara, now riding on top of Calliope’s shoulders, shouts a war cry as Calliope moves as fast as her underwater legs allow her to. Ina sits on one of her tentacles, mimicking Kiara’s position, ready for whatever the phoenix is about to throw at her.

The scene unfolds incredibly slowly and it’s hilarious. Gura turns back to Amelia. “Wanna slip away for a bit? I doubt they’ll notice.”

“Ohh, want to have me for yourself, do you?” Amelia teases.

Gura rolls her eyes, but smiles, pulling Amelia slowly with her. “Don’t flatter yourself.” She lets her go then, turning around and swimming to an area of the lake hidden behind one of the huge rocks.

Amelia exhales, thrilled, and follows Gura wherever.

Well, she tries to. Gura is, in fact, a stupidly fast swimmer.

Once she reaches the isolated area of the lake, Amelia stops, looking around. “Gura?” The water here is deeper, so Amelia has to move her legs to keep afloat. With the tiny shark nowhere to be seen, Amelia prepares herself for an attack, knowing that it’s coming. She wouldn’t let Gura catch her by surprise.

It doesn’t take long, and she feels ripples on the water behind her. Amelia turns, but nothing jumps, and she’s sure Gura is underwater, circling her like prey.

The thought shouldn’t make her feel hot and bothered, but it does. She shakes her head to dispel such imagery, and decides to play Gura’s game. With a deep breath, Amelia dives. She doesn’t expect to be able to see pretty much everything, but the lake is incredibly transparent, and the sunlight sinks into it like it’s made of glass.

Amelia loses herself in the scene for a second, and it’s enough for a shark to catch her. Gura appears out of nowhere, swimming towards her so fast that Amelia actually gets spooked. She lets out an involuntary yelp that doesn’t travel underwater, and Gura catches her by the torso in a hug. Amelia can hear the echoes of sweet, joyful laughter as she feels herself being pulled to the surface.

With fresh air again, she can breathe, and Gura helps her stay afloat, still laughing.

“Gotcha,” Gura chuckles in her ear.

“That’s not fair, you’re a shark!” Amelia pretends to be offended.

“And you’re a detective!” Gura responds, then leans closer, in a lower voice. “Use your wits, or next time I’ll devour you.”

It sends a shiver down Amelia’s spine, but she’s played this game enough times to be able to reply. “Maybe that was my plan all along.”

Gura pulls back a bit to be able to look at her in the eyes, lowering her gaze a little. Then she grins, fondly. “You’ll never admit defeat, huh?”

Amelia tucks a wet strand of hair behind Gura’s ear in a gentle motion. “I never lose.”

There really isn’t anything else to say, so the two of them just float in silence. Gura holds them up, and Amelia brings her arms up, encircling her shoulders, hands clasped. Their legs intertwine with each other and it’s nice and warm.

Amelia has never been able to look at people in the eyes for too long. It was fear, perhaps, of being vulnerable enough to let people in, knowing the consequences that would follow. The goodbyes and new beginnings, the rise and fall of a life. But with Gura, it just comes naturally. She wants to get lost in those irises and forget the world. This part of the lake was truly away from everything and everyone that has ever lived.

“I think I love you.” It’s Amelia who says it today.

Gura blinks, a blush on her cheeks. Their faces are close, and their skins are wet and warm, and they’re moving left and right, slowly, following the ripples in the water, in space and time. Two bodies with two very different destinies, united as one under a simple coincidence of fate.

Gura just leans forward, capturing the detective’s lips. They kiss slowly, almost following the waves. Amelia’s legs go up, hugging Gura by the waist. She knows they won’t drown because Gura will keep them safe. Gura hugs her impossibly close. They kiss under the sunlight. For all the times they couldn’t, for all the times they still can.

With a tiny sigh, Gura pulls back and speaks in a mutter, “Ame, can I…”

“Yeah.” Amelia says. She doesn’t need to hear the end of that question. She would follow this girl to the end of the world. All of them.

Gura smiles. “Take a deep breath.”

Amelia does, and Gura sinks with her.

And in the cold and deep waters, Gura kisses her again. It’s a strange feeling, Amelia thinks. But she also considers how it feels like for Gura to kiss someone underwater. Thinks about the countless lovers she kissed before discovering the surface. Thinks about how familiar this is to her, and not the other way around. Thinks about what this gesture means and the overwhelming burden she carries now that Gura has shared this with her.

Gura is welcoming Amelia to this fundamental part of her existence, for the first time.

 _I think I love you too,_ the water says.

And Amelia wants to stay.


End file.
